Volverte a ver
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• /—Dejé ese beso atrás, triste y amargo, y lo sustituí por este, dulce y salado. Me di cuenta de que no era una enfermedad, ni una debilidad, ni la flaqueza de mi alma. Es volver a nacer para volver a estar juntos. [•NinexTwelve•Yaoi]


**Título:** **Volverte a ver**

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer: **_Twelve_ es mío!... ok no. || Zankyou no Terror _(o Terror in resonance), _así como sus personajes_,_ le pertenece a su creador Shinichiro Watanabe. La historia es lo único que me pertecene. Mio de mí persona ||

**Parejas: **NinexTwelve

**Advertencias:** || Sin beta || Yaoi (Si no te gusta, ni debiste haber entrado)

**Otras publicaciones:** || Tumblr.

**Notas:** Bieeeen~, yo otra vez *se truena el cuello* , aquí destensando los músculos de los dedos :v || Muchos se preguntaran porque hice esto, porque en vez de traerles mas Hisalisa, les traje esta vez yaoi. Bueno, yo amo el yaoi, por si no lo habían notado xDD , la cosa va que en este anime no shippeo yaoi, ¿entonces? , esto es un regalo para una personita en especial, **_a Danielita,_** ¿lo querías? pues lo tienes! hahahaha . No estoy en contra de nada, siempre he dicho que si me piden algo *que esté en mis posibilidades claro* yo con mucho gusto, y...¿como negarme al yaoi y a ella, que es un amor de persona? :3

Así que no se quejen, lo escribí porque me dio la gana. La verdad me gustó baaaastante como quedó. Fui tan recursi que sonreía como boba mientras lo escribía. Iba a terminar gustándome, siempre pasa. En fin, que lo disfrutes guapa, es tooodo tuyo.

Que quede claro, yo me desvivo por el HisaLisa, pero no hace mal de ves en cuando cambiar un poquito.

Nos leemos abajito con próximas noticias :v lalala~

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**_Volverte a ver_**

_._

_._

_No fue suficiente el tiempo que vivimos juntos._

_._

—¿Tu crees?

.

Esa risa es armoniosa. Puede ser contagiosa igual. Esos labios que se curvean, ladinos, caprichosos y traviesos, los recuerda, los reconoce. Creyendo que el cielo les traería la satisfacción de paz es que decidieron entregarse a la muerte. Pero el cielo no es como todos lo pintan. Es una estación en la que deben separarse, en la que deben tomar –cada uno- un tren con destino distinto. Ahí, en medio de una infinita blancura, lo único que resalta, a parte de los colores de su piel y vestimenta, son las manchas carmesí que cada uno tiene en diferente parte del cuerpo.

.

En el pecho de Twelve. En la boca de Nine. Uno a lado del otro casi rozando sus manos, viendo a la nada.

.

—Ne, supongo que aquí es donde nos decimos adiós —el rostro de Nine, impávido y estoico como siempre, se perturba. Ladeando el rostro hacia su castaño compañero—Nine… —es su nombre en labios de él ahora una triste despedida. El de cabellos negros lo sabe, que tras esa sonrisa que le está dedicando, hay un alma en pena llorando. Los ojos de Twelve se ven empañados un poco mientras lo ve— w-wow…d-de repente estoy llorando y no sé porque —dice, sonríe, y se esfuerza por seguir haciéndolo mientras llora. Han estado tanto tiempo juntos que la idea de que han muerto solo para separarse, duele—, y-yo…

.

—Twelve—la piel de menor se eriza. La mano de Nine ha tomado a suya en ese andén en el que se han de decir _"adiós"._ Y duele. Duele tras no haberse dicho tantas cosas. Que esa relación cotidiana se fue convirtiendo en algo más que convivencia. Que esa hermandad que crearon transfiguró en algo aún más complicado y problemático. Que la presencia de uno es el catalizador del otro—, nos volveremos a ver

.

—¿E-Eh? —el temblor en los labios de Twelve acrecienta, y pronto las lágrimas nublaran por completo su vista. Sus manos se aferran.

.

—Eso. Nos volveremos a ver, así que no tienes por qué llorar —el castaño parpadea, confundido. Desorientado. Y Nine, luego de tantos años, vuelve a ver al niño indefenso pedir su protección. A pedir su calor. A pedir su compañía. A pedir que no lo abandone.

.

—¿C-como estas tan…—y son los mismo impulsos del de ojos obsidiana los que lo hacen actuar. Los que hacen llorar a Twelve de tristeza y de felicidad. Para cuando el menor se da cuenta de ese beso inesperado, tan fugaz y delicado, él ya se ha retirado. Le está mirando con profunda agonía, con profundo desahogo, con profundo amor—. N-Nine…

.

—No hay necesidad de decir adiós. Escoge una estrella en el oscuro horizonte y sigue la luz; deja que tus recuerdos se vuelvan fuertes y más fuertes, para cuando llegue el momento en que nos volvamos a ver

.

—¿Qu-…? —el castaño interrumpe sus palabras, engrandeciendo los ojos cuando sus manos han comenzado a desaparecer. Como si se desvanecieran—, e-espera Nine… —la mano que intenta volver a tomar se desmorona. Las pupilas temblorosas de Twelve reflejan su desespero por no poder alcanzarlo. Nine se está alejando, está siendo empujado lejos como si su cuerpo fuera una pluma siendo llevada a libertad por el viento—¡N-Nine…! —No hay más palabras por parte del de cabello negro. Solo una última mirada y una sonrisa entristecida…—. ¡Nine! —…junto a un destello que se asimila a una lagrima.

.

…

.

.

_Años después._

_TOJI POV'S_

.

Ese sueño se ha vuelto muy recurrente. Lo he tenido siempre. Mi madre supone que son secuelas productos del mal cuidado que tuvo conmigo durante el embarazo. Mi padre la abandonó. Lo prefiero así; sé por boca de ella lo mal que la trataba. De eso ya casi diecisiete años.

.

_"—__Hisami"_

_._

Las vista que hay en este hospital siempre atrapa mi atención. El atardecer siempre tiene unos colores muy peculiares que me hacen recordar visajes que no entiendo.

.

_"—__Hisami-kun"_

_._

Son como manchas en mi mente, al principio para nada nítidas, ahora que se han vuelto recurrentes son más claras. Como si hubiese fuegos artificiales en el cielo. Los colores que predominan son los del atardecer, esos que se asemejan también a un incendio cruel.

.

_"—__¡Toji!"_

_._

—¿Eh? —la tela de divagaciones que cubría mis ojos, cae, y son los ojos de mi madre y de aquella mujer los que ahora me miran como a un bicho raro. Madre suspira, llevándose una mano cerca del corazón mientras su rostro se alivia. La mujer la imita un poco, cerrando los ojos mientras se acomoda los lentes rápidamente. La sorpresa ya no me invade cuando observo con detenimiento el lugar donde me encuentro. Ese consultorio se ha vuelto constantemente visitado por mí desde hace casi tres años.

.

Nací con algo que la doctora llama Estigma. Una marca en mi pecho, cerca del corazón, me ha acompañado desde que tengo memoria. Como una cicatriz que me indica algo pero que ilusamente no se qué. Este Estigma conlleva a muchas cosas, entre ellas mi insomnio, y este insomnio es provocado por los sueños que desde niño he tenido. Luces en el cielo, colores ardientes, pies descalzos, un chico de lentes. Lo que empezó como pesadillas de cualquier niño a medianoche, terminó en ir a obtener ayuda profesional. Y ahora este sueño se ha agravado, ya es parte de mí, cada que cierro los ojos una escena más se suma a todo lo anterior.

.

—¿Volviste a verlo? —me pregunta la médico. El rostro de mi madre es compungido de preocupación. Quizá ella espera todos los días a que le de buenas noticias, a que de mi boca salga: "_estoy bien, ya nada me pasa_"; es un poco ilusa.

.

—Si —emito y la respuesta de mi madre, ese ahogado gemido, es prueba de su decepción—. No reconozco su rostro, aun no puedo verlo con claridad pero…

.

—¿Pero? —no estoy seguro de lo que soñé, ni estoy seguro de querer contarles. Solo sé que mis mejillas comenzaron a arder al recordar ese beso…del que no les hablé.

.

.

…

.

Mi madre piensa que es un tipo de enfermedad. Yo solo quiero saber quién es el chico que me visita en sueños, por el que últimamente suspiro, por el que derramo lágrimas a veces sin saber por qué. Quiero saber su nombre, quiero saber su edad, quiero oír el timbre de su voz, ¿Quién es y por qué lo sueño siempre? ; A veces divago pensando en él, en la escuela, en el club de baloncesto, mientras desayuno, mientras almuerzo. Creo que mi madre preferiría que soñara con una chica. Quizá le molesta.

.

—Cambiaremos de médico, Toji —la oigo hablar, parlanchina e irritante a veces—, esta doctora no está resultando —entrecierro los ojos, un tanto desanimado. Nunca le he refutado algo. Creo que carezco de valor. Suspiro por enésima vez mientras esperamos el próximo tren. _No tengo nada que decir, nunca tengo nada que decir._ Río desganado, sorprendiéndome de mi propia decepción, de mis propias hilarantes ideas.

.

Esa estación me hace recordar la del sueño. En donde a veces siento mi respiración colapsar, quizá porque anticipo esa despedida que nunca quiero darle a esa persona. Las palabras que me dice nunca se las he platicado a nadie, ni a mi madre, ni a la doctora. Me las reservo. Las guardo en lo más profundo de mi corazón esperando que mueran solas y que nunca tengan un significado, pero mientras más pasan los días y mientras más sueño con él, mi ansiedad me agobia. Lloro, suspiro, quiero saber.

.

La última sonrisa que esa persona siempre me da me hace doler al recordarla. Y sus palabras me perforan y hacen eco. Pero cuando despierto se vuelven borrosas y no las recuerdo.

.

—Toji, ¿Toji, me estas escuchando? —para cuando mi madre me hace entrar en razón, el tren llega y frena enardecido. No escucho lo que dice, todo se vuelve mudo, y el único puente de comunicación son mis ojos, ojos que se han quedado prendados hacia el frente, donde a través de los vagones que aún no se detienen, de los resquicios, alcanzo a ver la otra estación, y sobre la línea amarilla está él.

.

La gente a mi alrededor deja de moverse, y la gente a su alrededor también lo hace. Las palabras de mi madre se vuelven ecos vacíos. Está ahí, tal y como alguna vez lo soñé. Con el cabello negro meciéndole debido a la ráfaga del tren que está próximo a detenerse. Su flequillo se menea, oscureciéndole los ojos. No logra verme pero yo a él sí. Con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras que con la otra sostiene lo que parece ser una mochila.

.

Es él. La persona por la que he esperado. Por la que mi mano, quizá en otra vida, quiso aferrarse y no desaparecer. Una estación, solo él y yo, una despedida, un reencuentro.

.

—¿Toji? ¡Toji!

.

Me reservo las explicaciones, lo único que hago es correr hacia las escaleras, escojo las que no son eléctricas. Los gritos de mi madre ya no se oyen, solo los pasos de los transeúntes. La estación donde se encuentre él está a dos de la mía, atravesando las escaleras, doblando en dos esquinas antes y a la izquierda. _No tengo nada que decir, nunca tengo nada que decir. _Lo único que quiero es llegar hasta ahí y confirmarlo todo, que este palpitar intenso, que estas irremediables ganas de llorar, que esta inmensa necesidad de poder hablarle se debe a él.

.

Tropiezo, caigo, me levanto. Y mientras más me quedo sin aliento al correr más próximo estoy a llegar. Y en mi mente esa escena triste nunca ocurrió, nunca se desvanecieron nuestras manos, nunca nos apartamos, nunca nos dijimos adiós. Todo es rebobinado frente a mis ojos, porque ahora yo soy quien está cambiando la historia al correr hacia él de manera desesperada.

.

_—"__No te vayas…"_ —repito en mi mente_—"por favor, que esté ahí…"_ —suplico para que todo esto no haya sido en vano_— "¡Por favor…!"_

_._

Y cuando finalmente he llegado…, él ya se ha ido. Mi aliento traquetea, mi pecho sube y baja. Estoy de pie donde él estaba, viendo a mi madre enfurecida gritarme desde el otro lado. E inconscientemente me pongo llorar, de mi boca quieren salir gritos de impotencia pero lo único que demuestro es como mi labio tiembla sin cesar. No hay gemidos, no hay palabras. Las lágrimas de mis mejillas resbalan.

.

Quizá lo imaginé.

.

Mis ojos ahora están caídos y miran al suelo.

.

—Oye —y el corazón deja de palpitarme. Respirar ha pasado a segundo plano para mí. Detrás de mi está él, de ojos obsidiana y cabello azabachado, de mirada filosa y expresión serena. Está viéndome y yo a él—. Se te cayó esto —me extiende una pulsera de franjas azules, rojas y blancas. No recuerdo haberla llevada puesta pero es lo de menos.

.

—A-Ah, gracias —y cuando su piel roza la mía, me estremezco. No es una sensación normal pero está sucediendo. Y nos quedamos en silencio. Soy incapaz de verlo más de cinco segundos a los ojos, soy incapaz de explicarle porque estoy llorando, soy incapaz de decirle que he soñado con él pero que no sé si él es la persona por la que tanto me he desesperado. Tiene que ser él, no hay explicación más lógica a la razón por la que el corazón está latiéndome tan fuerte—. E-esto…

.

—¿Se te ofrece algo más? —sus palabras cortantes duelen. ¿Por qué se siente así?

.

—Perdón, creo que… —_"no llores, Toji",_ me repito a mí mismo con ironía—, te he confundido con alguien —él enmarca una ceja, casi desinteresado. Si. Quizá me he equivocado.

.

—¿Alguien? —asiento de manera infantil.

.

—Sí, alguien…con quien he soñado mucho tiempo. Es muy raro ¿verdad? —no hay respuesta. Ya lo sé, ha acabado.

.

—¿Y porque lloras?

.

_"—__w-wow…d-de repente estoy llorando y no sé porque"_

_._

—¿E-Eh?— y de repente comienzo a recordar con nitidez.

.

_"—__Twelve, nos volveremos a ver así que no tienes por qué llorar"_

_—"__Twelve…"_

_"—__Nine…"_

_._

Las ganas de llorar han vuelto y esta vez no hago nada para detenerlas. Estoy llorando frente a la persona a la que olvidé. Por la que esperé. Por la que soñé. Y duele, duele porque él no me recuerda.

.

—Oye…

.

—L-Lo siento… —río. Patético—, recordé algo…, recordé que esa persona me prometió algo —me está mirando. No me reconoce—, ¡me mintió! —y me desquicio, me río, porque no hay otra forma en que pueda desahogarme. Nine se alejó esa vez prometiéndome volver a verlo, pero no me dijo cuándo, ni cómo. No me dijo de qué manera. No me dijo que me olvidaría. No me dijo que dolería—. L-Lo siento, creo que es mejor irme ya —pero no puedo culparlo, no puedo odiarlo. Solo hay amor de mi parte para él, amor que morirá conmigo—. Adiós…

.

"—_No fue suficiente el tiempo que vivimos juntos"_

_._

—Y tampoco lo es ahora…—me detengo, el tiempo se detiene, y él es quien me mira ahora con una media sonrisa que no puedo descifrar—. ¿Seguiste la luz de la estrella? —pestañeo, no comprendo hasta que al pasar los segundo comienzo a recordar—. Te dije que no había necesidad de decirnos adiós ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Twelve?

.

Esa sonrisa es tal y como la recuerdo. Se está burlando de mí, y lo único que hago es correr a sus brazos y ponerme a llorar. Vuelven a haber lágrimas como aquella vez, vuelve a haber una estación, vuelve a haber un beso, esta vez prolongado y de esos que dejan sin aliento. Pero esto no es una despedida, es un reencuentro. La estrella yo no la escogí, el destino lo hizo por mí dándome ese _"estigma"_, seguí las pistas como si hubiese seguido una luz. Deje que los recuerdos fluyeran, haciéndose fuertes.

.

Dejé ese beso atrás, triste y amargo, y lo sustituí por este, dulce y salado. Desesperado, lleno de alegría y amor. Con la fuerza de sus manos, con la algarabía brotando. Me aferré luego de tantos años a él, me besó las pestañas, riéndose, burlándose de mí. Me di cuenta de que no era una enfermedad, ni una debilidad, ni la flaqueza de mi alma.

.

Es volver a nacer…

.

_"—__Escoge una estrella en el oscuro horizonte y sigue la luz; deja que tus recuerdos se vuelvan fuertes y más fuertes, para cuando llegue el momento en que nos volvamos a ver"_

_._

…para volver a estar juntos.

.

.

FIN

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>N<strong>otas:_

Ayy, no se, me gustó mucho :v || Solo quiero aclarar que en one hice mención un poco a "_la no aceptación"_ del amor entre dos hombres con la madre de Twelve. Sinceramente, el amor es el mismo, sean del genero que sea. No es una enfermedad, no se elige a quien amar.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a **_Daniela_ **;-; sino mi kokoro se romperá. Y a las personas que nos les gusta y que aun así leen, y AUN ASÍ comentan que no les gustó por ser yaoi. Ahorrenselo. Por algo especifico desde el principio. A mi me gusta, a ustedes no, no todo se puede en la vida :v

Y ya para irme, como dije, soy fiel al HisaLisa, sigue siendo mi OTP, por eso me estoy esforzando en hacer un fic "largo" de ellos. Ya llevo dos capitulo *OH WOW, CUANTO AVANCE* y me está gustando, y será el lemon *OIIE ZHI, QUE SUKULENTO* , y ya. Chau.

l

l

l

v

**_No me manoseen ;-;_**


End file.
